Great Massassi Temple
The Great Massassi Temple, commonly referred to as the Great Temple or Massassi Temple, was built on Yavin 4 by the Massassi to worship Naga Sadow, a Sith Lord who had enslaved and mutated the Massassi using Sith Alchemy. The Temple later housed the Rebel Alliance base until they were forced to flee by the Galactic Empire. History The Great Temple, was built on Yavin 4 by the Massassi to worship Naga Sadow, a Sith Lord who had enslaved and mutated the Massassi using Sith Alchemy. The Massassi continued to worship their god at the Temple even after he entered a state of hibernation inside a sarcophagus. They continued to worship there for over a thousand years (long after their god's presumed death at the hands of Freedon Nadd) until Exar Kun eliminated the species. Kun allowed the Massassi warrior Kalgrath to remain behind, however, guarding the Temple in a state of hibernation. Sometime before the Clone Wars, Kell Starbrighter had received visions of her grandchild within the Yavin Temple learning the ways of the force. After searching the Jedi Archives and learning about the Massassi Temple, she travelled alone to the location where she was confronted the spirit of Vodo-Siosk Baas. Sensing the dark taint within Starbrighter that her bloodline carried and sensing that the woman wanted the vision to come true, the Jedi spirit decided to sever the woman from the force. Around 12 BBY, Kell returned and begged the spirit of Baas to help her leave a message for her grandchildren should they ever realise what their legacy was. Baas agreed, and Kell created a holocron, hidden within the Grand Audience Chamber, before she willingly submitted to the will of the force and passed away on the altar at the end of the chamber. During the Galactic Civil War, Rebel Alliance scout Dr'uun Unnh discovered the temple. The Alliance chose Yavin IV due to its exclusion from official Imperial maps, after being forced to secretly abandon their former base on Dantooine. After retrieving the Temple's key from the fabled Yavin Vassilika, Roons Sewell and Jan Dodonna built the Massassi Station (Yavin Base, callsign "Base One") within the Temple. The Rebel Alliance launched its assault on the first Death Star from this facility. Shortly after the Battle of Yavin, the Rebel Alliance was forced to abandon it. During 5 ABY Rhyley Stargazer would stumble into the temple having crash landed on the planet's surface following a mission for the Rebel Alliance. He was eventually found by his companions hours later, who had searched for him following the news of his crash. Whilst there Kileo Dimoh unwittingly awoke the sleeping spirit of Naga Sadow, who was too weak to prevent them from leaving. The spirits of Sadow and Baas would continue to fight within the Temple until 7 ABY, when Stargazer and Dimoh returned to the temple in search of information regarding Kileo's grandmother, Kell Starbrighter. When inside the pair were split up, Kileo succumbed to an attempt by Naga Sadow's spirit to control her body. Guided by the spirit of Vodo-Siosk Baas Rhyley eventually helped to free Kileo and the couple with the aid of the spirit of the former Jedi Master dispelled the remaining spirit of the reborn Sadow. The pair would go on to uncover a hidden Holocron after stumbling across ancient carvings on the pillars within the Grand Audience Chamber. Layout Internally, the Great Temple was divided into four levels, each representing a step of the ziggurat—each level was thus larger in floor plan than the one above, but all were outfitted on broadly similar plans with small cells, chambers and corridors around a large central space. When the Rebel Alliance set-up their base, the outer surface of the Massassi Temple was left as untouched as possible. Interior chambers, however, were roughly hewn by the Rebels prior to being filled in with chambers and a main central lift cluster. Rebel engineers also reinforced the temple's original stone floors with ferrocrete. The base was powered by a generating station composed of stolen Imperial Star Destroyer reactor components two kilometres from the temple. The topmost level, was almost entirely taken up by the Grand Audience Chamber, used as a ceremonial hall by the Alliance garrison. Under the Alliance, the next level contained officers' quarters, and the base's security, communications and medical facilities, with the central room serving as a command centre. On the level below, the central chamber was outfitted by the Alliance as the War Room: this was where the Alliance commanders coordinated the fighter attack on the first Death Star in 0 BBY. The surrounding rooms on this level, used as stores and technical workshops by the Alliance. The lowest level of the temple was used by the Rebels as a vast hangar bay to store starfighters and other vehicles; there was also a second hangar beneath, plus cellars and catacombs that remained largely unused in their occupation. Access to the hangar was by a set of ground-level blast-doors, opening out onto a landing pad. Foot Note This Location is used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. In the RSNverse, the locations history may run a different course to that of canon or the EU. Category:Locations